Cambio de Cuerpos
by smiling Moon
Summary: debido a un experimento fallido de Kim y kin, grojband y los newmans terminan cambiando de cuerpos ¿podrán volver a sus cuerpos originales a tiempo? y aun mas importante... ¿sobrevivirán una semana sin matarse? "-Corey, has algo", "¡kim! ¡suelta ese cuchillo!"
1. 1 ¿nada en comun?

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS. Cap. 1: ¿Nada en común?

En la cochera de corey, kin jugaba con muñecos de Grojband y los Newmans, laney afinaba su bajo y Corey estaba en el baño:

Mini-kin: Vamos mini-Kim, admite que Grojband es mejor que los Newmans.

Mini-kim: ¡nunca!

Kin: ni si quiera por… ¿¡tu hermana!?- kin señala un lugar y no hay nada- ¿pero qué…?

Kon: claro mini-konnie, ¡me encantaría ir por un helado!

Kin: ¡kon! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No vas por un helado con tu enemiga mortal!

Kon: exacto, konnie no es mi enemiga

Kin: ¿¡QUEEE!?

Laney: kin! No grites así!

(Kin va asía donde esta laney, la toma de los hombros y la agita frenéticamente)

Kin: ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJO!?

Laney: (indiferente) y? ni que fueran nuestros enemigos mortales ¬¬u

Kin. (Quejándose cómicamente) pero sí lo son!

Corey: Hey chicos! Ya regres…

Kin: (lo agita como con laney gritando dramáticamente) Corey! Kon dice que konnie es su amiga

Corey: QUEEE?!

Laney: ppf; los Newmans desde hace tiempo ya no son nuestros enemigos, ¿verdad kon?

Kon: (comiendo nachos que saco de quien sabe donde) claro

Corey: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dicen eso?

Kon: porque realmente no somos tan diferentes, ¡como kin y kim!

Kin: ¿Qué? ¿Me comparas con esa?

Laney: ¡admítelo kin! Ustedes tienen demasiado en común como para odiarse tanto

Kin: ¡claro que no! Les mostrare que no tenemos nada en común- kin comienza a caminar fuera y los demás comparten miradas y luego lo sigen-

oOo

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS NEWMANS…

Kim: por última vez! ¡KIN Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA EN COMUN! ¡Y pienso demostrárselos!- kim sale afuera y los demás comparten miradas y luego la siguen

CONTINUARA…


	2. 2 Encuentro de contrarios

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS- CAP 2: Encuentro de contrarios

Kin caminaba rápidamente mientras los demás lo seguían

Corey: ¡kin! ¿A dónde vas?

Kin: a demostrarles que no tengo nada en común con esa…

oOo

Carey: ¡kim! ¡No tan rápido! ¿A dónde vas?- dijo cansada ¿desde cuándo su amiga corría tan rápido?, por su parte, kim parecía no querer parar. Ya estaban a mitad del parque ¿cómo rayos habían llegado tan rápidamente al parque? De repente kim choco accidental mente con alguien.

oOo

Kin/kim: ¿¡TUUU!?- Ambos opuestos estaban en el suelo después de chocar accidentalmente.

Kim: ¿Qué pasa? Eres tan bobo que no sabes caminar?

Kin: ¿¡YOOO!? Fuiste TU la que choco con migo

Carey: Riflin! Dile a tu amigo que se calme :(

Corey: ¿MI amigo? Fue TU amiga

Carey: ¿A, si? :(

Corey: ¡sí! :(

Carey: ¿a, SIII?! D:

Corey: ¡SIII! D:

Laney: ¡chicos! No peleen

Larry: sí, tenemos cosas más importantes- dijo señalando a kin que estaba en el suelo forcejeando con kim quien estaba arriba de el con un tenedor en la mano tratando de enterrarlo en el ojo de kin.

Carey: ¡kim! ¡Deja eso!

Kim: ¡no! ¡Yo soy mejor que ese 4 ojos!

Kin: ¡loca!

Kim: ¡idiota!

Kin: ¡bipolar!

Kim: ¡científico de pacotilla!

Kin: wow, wow, wow, yo soy mejor científico que tu

CONTINUARA…


	3. 3 CAP 3: Competencia de helados

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS- CAP 3: Competencia de helados

Kim: ¿quieres apostar?

Kin: claro, quien haga el mejor invento es el mejor

Konnie: a-b-u-r-r-i-d-o

Kon y konnie comían un helado d chocolate (de donde lo sacaron? Pregúntenles a ellos XD)

Kon: es cierto, mejor hagan el mejor sabor de helado!

Kim: muy bien, entonces quien haga el mejor sabor de helado gana

Kin: ¡al laboratorio secreto en casa de corey!

Corey: yo no tengo un laboratorio secreto en mi casa- dijo confundido

oOo

Corey: ¿¡DESDE CUANDO HAY UN LABORATORIO SECRETO EN MI CASA!? 0.0

Estaban todos en la cochera donde al parecer si había un laboratorio secreto del cual kin y kon ya sabían. Con oprimir un botón secreto en la cochera se había abierto una puerta secreta que deba al laboratorio secreto que Corey se acababa de enterar que tenía.

Kon: pff, esta desde el año pasado, kin lo construyo

Laney: ¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo de hacer todo…esto? (imagínenselo, la autora es muy floja como para describirlo u.u)

Carey: bueno, ya que al parecer estarán aquí un rato, yo me voy al parque ¿vienen?

Laney: si, porque no?

Corey: claro

Kon/konnie: genial!

Kin: mientras, yo demostrare ser mejor que kim

Kim: claro que no!

Kin: ¡si!

Kim ¡no!

Kin: ¡si!

Kim: ¡no!

Larry:(susurrando) mejor nos vamos

oOo

Estaban en el parque camino a la heladería; kon y konnie jugando con las mariposas que se encontraban, laney y Larry hablando muy animadamente y corey y carey un tanto celosos por ser hechos a un lado por sus amigos.

Laney: jajaja, ¿en serio?

Larry: si! Y luego carey dijo: "al menos ahora sabemos que esperar la próxima vez q juguemos con una pelota al lado de un reactor nuclear"

Ante esto ambos pelirrojos estallaron en risas sin darse cuenta de que los peli-azulados los miraban celosos.

Corey: pff, ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

Llegaron a la heladería entre risas y celos. Todos fueron por sus helados menos laney que fue al baño, cuando regreso, Larry se le acerco con su helado favorito en la mano.

Larry: para ti- dijo dándoselo- es tu favorito

Laney: ¿Cómo sabias que…?

Larry: te conozco- dijo encogiéndose de hombros a lo cual ella se sonrojó enfureciendo oficialmente a los azules.

Corey: wow, wow, wow, ¿Cómo sabe EL tu helado favorito?

Carey: ¿y cómo que "la conoces"?

Se enfurecieron aún más cuando fueron ignorados por los rojos quienes solo siguieron a kon y konnie

oOo

Cuando kon y konnie AL FIN se cansaron de jugar decidieron que era hora de volver al recién descubierto laboratorio secreto.

Kon: ¡chicos! ¡Ya llegamos! ¿Cómo…?

Kin: ¡sí!

Kim: ¡no!

Kin: ¡sí!

Kim: ¡no!

La pelea dejo a todos con cara de póker face y después de unos minutos reaccionaron furiosos.

Larry: ¡Es enserio!

Carey: ¡hace 2 horas nos fuimos y ustedes estaban con la misma pelea! :(

Kim: nooo, esta es otra pelea, terminamos hace media hora y ¡EL ocasiono esta pelea!-dijo señalando a kin acusadoramente.

Kin: ¡claro que no! Si hubieras admitido que mis gafas son mejores que las tuyas…

Laney: kin…están usando las mismas gafas

Kon: ¡A quién le importa! ¿Van a enseñarnos lo que tienen o no?

Kin: ¡claro!-señalo una maquina a su izquierda- esta máquina ¡creara el helado más delicioso de todos!

Kim: ¿ha, si? Pues mi invento usa la fuerza de los electrones para…

Konnie: ¡a quien le importa! ¡Solo hagan helado!

Después de mandarse miradas retadoras ambos opuestos encendieron sus respectivas maquinas, las cuales comenzaron a hacer ruidos raros sacando de repente un brillo extraño que causo que todos cerraran los ojos.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4 El problema empieza

Glob! casi muero cuando leí que tenia 2 reviews XD supongo que es porque esta es mi primera historia 33 sin mas interrupciones; aquí esta el cap n.n

******_El problema empieza_**

POV LANEY

Me desperté en el suelo del laboratorio, lo primero que hice fue voltear a mi derecha… lo que vi me dejo helada; a mi lado, me vi a mi misma inconsciente. Entonces hice lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió; gritar.

POV COREY

Todo estaba muy confuso, me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo y recordé los sucesos anteriores. Me lleve las manos a mi gorrito, un momento, este no es mi gorrito, es el de… ¿carey? ¿Por qué tengo el gorro de carey? De pronto escuche un grito que me hizo reaccionar, pero cuando me levante, todo se puso raro.

POV NORMAL

Laney: ¡HAAAAAA!-grito laney, pero se asustó aún más cuando su voz sonó grave

Corey: (levantándose alarmado) ¡¿LARRY?!

Laney: ¿C-Carey ?

Carey: (levantando solo de la cintura para arriba quedando sentada en el suelo) ¡YA CALLENSE!

Laney: ¿COREY?

Carey: Larry?- volteo a su derecha y vio que alguien estaba al lado de ella, ¡ESE ALGUIEN ERA ELLA!- ¡HAAA!- se tapó la boca al escuchar su voz tan grave, mientras tanto corey seguía en shock. Luego pensó que si estaba en el cuerpo de corey, el debía estar en el suyo- ¿corey?

Corey: ¿carey?- pregunto para después palparse por todos lados incrédulos

Carey: ¡Hey! ¡No toques mi cuerpo!- el grito de carey hizo que los demás despertaran

Larry: ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con voz adormilada para después voltear a su derecha, justo donde estaba laney. Larry se quedó perplejo, no podía creerlo… ¡El chico de enfrente era guapísimo! ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo gay?, pero que cabello tenía, aunque se le hacía muy familiar, ¿Dónde lo había visto? ¿Dónde?, pero claro en su espejo cada mañana, que alivio no era gay solo narcisista y… ¿QUÉEEEEEE?

Corey y carey solo podían verse mutuamente, ambos en shock. Kon y konnie compartieron miradas y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros para luego susurrar un "genial". Larry golpeaba su cabeza (más bien la de laney) contra el suelo una y otra vez mientras laney hacia lo mismo contra la pared. Mientras Kin y kim veían todo con una mueca de confusión para después voltearse a ver.

Laney: kin, kim… ¿¡QUE NOS HICIERON!?

Kin / kim: presencia SSS it Problema ONU

Kim: mmm, chicos, creo que estamos metidos en un gran lio

Laney: (con tono sarcástico) ¿¡ENSERIO!? ¡¿COMO HAS LLEGADO HA SEMEJANTE CONCLUSION?!

Larry: ¡haber, ya! ¡Cálmense todos! Kin, kim ¿Qué está pasando?

Kim: mmm, a juzgar por los hechos creo que sufrimos un cambio de cuerpos

Kin: kim, ¿Qué dijiste que usaba tu invento como fuente de energía?

Kim. Electrones… un segundo, hoho

Carey: ¿hoho? ¿Cómo que hoho?

Kin: al encender ambas maquinas al mismo tiempo la radiación causada debió desestabilizar los electrones causando una reacción química que causo un cambio de cuerpos con la persona más cercana

Corey: ¿quieres decir que cambiamos de cuerpo con nuestros opuestos por culpa de una máquina de helados?

Kim: en pocas palabras, si

Laney: ¿eso tiene sentido?

Kon: ¿desde cuándo algo que asemos tiene sentido?

Laney: buen punto

Corey: kin ¿puedes arreglar esto?

Kin: claro, pero me tomaría al menos una semana

Todos: ¿¡QUEEE!?

Kim: yo puedo ayudar, pero hasta que arreglemos todo esto, tendremos que sobrevivir en el cuerpo de nuestros opuestos sin matarnos y sin que nadie sepa de esto.

Konnie: ¿Por qué?

Kin: bueno, jeje, digamos que hacer este tipo de experimentos no es del todo legal-hablo nerviosamente

Corey: ¿¡QUEEE!? ¿Entonces porque lo haces en MI casa?

Kin: ¿¡y que iba yo a saber que una máquina de helados iba a terminar así!?

Carey: ¡Haber ya! Kin, kim, hagan todo lo que puedan para arreglar esto, el lunes tenemos escuela

Corey: chicos, si para entonces esto sigue asi, tendremos que asegurarnos de no ser descubiertos

Kim: yo puedo entrar a las computadoras de la escuela para hacer que nos cambien al mismo salón

Kin: (impresionado) ¿puedes hacer eso?

Kim: claro! Es fácil n.n

Corey: (bromeando) y así será más fácil no arruinarlo J


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Y ahora que?

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS.- CAP 5: ¿Y AHORA QUE?

Después de ponerse de acuerdo todos fueron hacia la cochera donde kin mostro un esquema con las caras de Grojband en un lado y la de los Newmans en otro.

Kin: muy bien chicos, hice este esquema que muestra que carey está en el cuerpo de corey, Larry en el cuerpo de laney, konnie en el de kon y kim en el mío.

Laney: mmm, bueno, es menos confuso

Corey: ok, este es el plan; todos vallan con sus opuestos para aprender un poco sobre sus vidas y así no levantaremos sospechas

Carey: bien, sepárense y nos vemos en una hora

Todos: ¡bien!

oOo

CON LANEY Y LARRY

Larry: ¿Ahora qué?

Laney: supongo que ahora deberíamos ir a mi casa, ven, te enseñare donde es y cómo debes comportarte frente a mi familia

Larry: ok, ¿después vamos a mi casa?

Laney: claro, pero si mis padres te ven con migo te harán muchas perguntas

Ambos: jejeje

oOo

CON KON Y KONNIE

Kon: jejeje, espera a conocer a mis padres, ¡será divertido! :)-

Konnie: ¡claro! Y tú debes conocer a los míos…

Kim: wow, wow, wow, ¡no puedes presentarles a nuestros padres!

Konnie: ¿kim? ¿De dónde saliste?

Kin: ¡llevamos todo el camino siguiéndolos! Vivimos en la misma casa, ¿recuerdas kon?- dijo con tono de reproche

Kin: y no puedes presentarle a nuestros padres porque; 1; estas en su cuerpo. Y 2; lo llenarían de preguntas que no podría responder porque en realidad te lo estarían preguntando a ti porque, de nuevo, ¡estás en su cuerpo!

Kon: ok, ¡ya entendimos!

Konnie: mejor vamos con lo básico…

oOo

CON COREY Y CAREY

Corey: y eso es sobre mis padres, lo difícil seria mi hermana trina

Carey: ¿Por qué?

Corey: porque vive tratando de matarme o conquistar a Nick Malory

Carey: wow, yo me llevo bien con mi hermana mina

Corey: *pensando* ¿Por qué laney dice que no somos tan diferentes? No tenemos nada en común

Carey: ¡corey!

Corey: ¿he? ¿Qué?

Carey: te decía que donde está tú hermana

Corey: Hey, buen punto, no la he visto ¿Dónde estará?

oOo

MIENTRAS TANTO CON TRINA

Mina: hem, trina no es que sea importante, pero… no siento las piernas

Estaban en el centro comercial, mina cargaba a trina quien veía un brillo labial con cara de concentración

Trina: ¡mina! No molestes, estoy viendo si este brillo labial merece tocar mis labios

Mina: p-pero llevo 2 horas cargándote

Trina: pss obvio, YO no usare mis propias piernas y así, ASI QUE DEJA D QUEJARTE Y SIGUE CARGANDOMEEE!

oOo

CON COREY Y CAREY

Corey: ni idea, debe estar haciendo cosas de chicas

Laney: ¡hola chicos! Ya llegamos

Carey: ¿tan rápido?

Larry: si, ya paso una hora

Corey: ¡Hey miren! Ahí vienen kin, kon, kim y konnie

Laney: ¡hola! ¿Cómo les fue?

Kin y kim pasaron ignorándola con cara de pocos amigos

Kin: ¿Dónde está el serrucho?

Laney: ¿Qué le pasa a esos dos?

Konnie: hemmm…

FLASHBAC

_Kin: ¡fenómeno!_

_Kim: ¡homosapiens!_

_Kin: ¡rara!_

_Kim: ¡estúpido!_

_Kin: ¡humana semi-desarroyada!_

_Konnie: CHICOS BASTAAA!_

_Kon: llevan 15 minutos peleando. ¿Qué no pueden llevarse bien?_

_Kin/kim: ¡NOOO!_

_*CLIC*_

_Kin: pero que…_

_Kon: ¡listo! Hasta que se lleven bien usaran estas esposas_

_Kim: ¿¡ ACABAS DE ESPOSARME A ESTE…!?_

FIN DEL FLASHBAC

Kon: Siii, digamos que no fue la mejor idea

Corey: ¿y de donde sacaste las esposas?

Kim: ¿siguen hablando de eso?- dijo molesta mientras kin seguía buscando el serrucho que habían usado la vez que sus grupis los secuestraron

Kin: ¡lo encontré! Ahora solo tengo que cortar las esposas

Kon: ¿Por qué no solo usas la llave?- dijo sacando una llave plateada de su bolsillo dejando a todos de nuevo con cara de póker

Corey: ¿tenías la llave todo este tiempo? -_-u

Kim: comienza a correr- dijo furiosa mientras comenzaba a perseguir a kon con kin detrás

Laney: hem, chicos, yo ya tengo que ir a mi casa

Larry: querrás decir que tienes que ir a MI casa ¬¬u

Laney: ha claro, ya se me había olvidado que estaba en tu cuerpo

Corey: nos vemos mañana

CONTINUARA…

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS.- CAP 5: ¿Y AHORA QUE?

Después de ponerse de acuerdo todos fueron hacia la cochera donde kin mostro un esquema con las caras de Grojband en un lado y la de los Newmans en otro.

Kin: muy bien chicos, hice este esquema que muestra que carey está en el cuerpo de corey, Larry en el cuerpo de laney, konnie en el de kon y kim en el mío.

Laney: mmm, bueno, es menos confuso

Corey: ok, este es el plan; todos vallan con sus opuestos para aprender un poco sobre sus vidas y así no levantaremos sospechas

Carey: bien, sepárense y nos vemos en una hora

Todos: ¡bien!

oOo

CON LANEY Y LARRY

Larry: ¿Ahora qué?

Laney: supongo que ahora deberíamos ir a mi casa, ven, te enseñare donde es y cómo debes comportarte frente a mi familia

Larry: ok, ¿después vamos a mi casa?

Laney: claro, pero si mis padres te ven con migo te harán muchas perguntas

Ambos: jejeje

oOo

CON KON Y KONNIE

Kon: jejeje, espera a conocer a mis padres, ¡será divertido! :)-

Konnie: ¡claro! Y tú debes conocer a los míos…

Kim: wow, wow, wow, ¡no puedes presentarles a nuestros padres!

Konnie: ¿kim? ¿De dónde saliste?

Kin: ¡llevamos todo el camino siguiéndolos! Vivimos en la misma casa, ¿recuerdas kon?- dijo con tono de reproche

Kin: y no puedes presentarle a nuestros padres porque; 1; estas en su cuerpo. Y 2; lo llenarían de preguntas que no podría responder porque en realidad te lo estarían preguntando a ti porque, de nuevo, ¡estás en su cuerpo!

Kon: ok, ¡ya entendimos!

Konnie: mejor vamos con lo básico…

oOo

CON COREY Y CAREY

Corey: y eso es sobre mis padres, lo difícil seria mi hermana trina

Carey: ¿Por qué?

Corey: porque vive tratando de matarme o conquistar a Nick Malory

Carey: wow, yo me llevo bien con mi hermana mina

Corey: *pensando* ¿Por qué laney dice que no somos tan diferentes? No tenemos nada en común

Carey: ¡corey!

Corey: ¿he? ¿Qué?

Carey: te decía que donde está tú hermana

Corey: Hey, buen punto, no la he visto ¿Dónde estará?

oOo

MIENTRAS TANTO CON TRINA

Mina: hem, trina no es que sea importante, pero… no siento las piernas

Estaban en el centro comercial, mina cargaba a trina quien veía un brillo labial con cara de concentración

Trina: ¡mina! No molestes, estoy viendo si este brillo labial merece tocar mis labios

Mina: p-pero llevo 2 horas cargándote

Trina: pss obvio, YO no usare mis propias piernas y así, ASI QUE DEJA D QUEJARTE Y SIGUE CARGANDOMEEE!

oOo

CON COREY Y CAREY

Corey: ni idea, debe estar haciendo cosas de chicas

Laney: ¡hola chicos! Ya llegamos

Carey: ¿tan rápido?

Larry: si, ya paso una hora

Corey: ¡Hey miren! Ahí vienen kin, kon, kim y konnie

Laney: ¡hola! ¿Cómo les fue?

Kin y kim pasaron ignorándola con cara de pocos amigos

Kin: ¿Dónde está el serrucho?

Laney: ¿Qué le pasa a esos dos?

Konnie: hemmm…

FLASHBAC

_Kin: ¡fenómeno!_

_Kim: ¡homosapiens!_

_Kin: ¡rara!_

_Kim: ¡estúpido!_

_Kin: ¡humana semi-desarroyada!_

_Konnie: CHICOS BASTAAA!_

_Kon: llevan 15 minutos peleando. ¿Qué no pueden llevarse bien?_

_Kin/kim: ¡NOOO!_

_*CLIC*_

_Kin: pero que…_

_Kon: ¡listo! Hasta que se lleven bien usaran estas esposas_

_Kim: ¿¡ ACABAS DE ESPOSARME A ESTE…!?_

FIN DEL FLASHBAC

Kon: Siii, digamos que no fue la mejor idea

Corey: ¿y de donde sacaste las esposas?

Kim: ¿siguen hablando de eso?- dijo molesta mientras kin seguía buscando el serrucho que habían usado la vez que sus grupis los secuestraron

Kin: ¡lo encontré! Ahora solo tengo que cortar las esposas

Kon: ¿Por qué no solo usas la llave?- dijo sacando una llave plateada de su bolsillo dejando a todos de nuevo con cara de póker

Corey: ¿tenías la llave todo este tiempo? -_-u

Kim: comienza a correr- dijo furiosa mientras comenzaba a perseguir a kon con kin detrás

Laney: hem, chicos, yo ya tengo que ir a mi casa

Larry: querrás decir que tienes que ir a MI casa ¬¬u

Laney: ha claro, ya se me había olvidado que estaba en tu cuerpo

Corey: nos vemos mañana

CONTINUARA…

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS.- CAP 5: ¿Y AHORA QUE?

Después de ponerse de acuerdo todos fueron hacia la cochera donde kin mostro un esquema con las caras de Grojband en un lado y la de los Newmans en otro.

Kin: muy bien chicos, hice este esquema que muestra que carey está en el cuerpo de corey, Larry en el cuerpo de laney, konnie en el de kon y kim en el mío.

Laney: mmm, bueno, es menos confuso

Corey: ok, este es el plan; todos vallan con sus opuestos para aprender un poco sobre sus vidas y así no levantaremos sospechas

Carey: bien, sepárense y nos vemos en una hora

Todos: ¡bien!

oOo

CON LANEY Y LARRY

Larry: ¿Ahora qué?

Laney: supongo que ahora deberíamos ir a mi casa, ven, te enseñare donde es y cómo debes comportarte frente a mi familia

Larry: ok, ¿después vamos a mi casa?

Laney: claro, pero si mis padres te ven con migo te harán muchas perguntas

Ambos: jejeje

oOo

CON KON Y KONNIE

Kon: jejeje, espera a conocer a mis padres, ¡será divertido! :)-

Konnie: ¡claro! Y tú debes conocer a los míos…

Kim: wow, wow, wow, ¡no puedes presentarles a nuestros padres!

Konnie: ¿kim? ¿De dónde saliste?

Kin: ¡llevamos todo el camino siguiéndolos! Vivimos en la misma casa, ¿recuerdas kon?- dijo con tono de reproche

Kin: y no puedes presentarle a nuestros padres porque; 1; estas en su cuerpo. Y 2; lo llenarían de preguntas que no podría responder porque en realidad te lo estarían preguntando a ti porque, de nuevo, ¡estás en su cuerpo!

Kon: ok, ¡ya entendimos!

Konnie: mejor vamos con lo básico…

oOo

CON COREY Y CAREY

Corey: y eso es sobre mis padres, lo difícil seria mi hermana trina

Carey: ¿Por qué?

Corey: porque vive tratando de matarme o conquistar a Nick Malory

Carey: wow, yo me llevo bien con mi hermana mina

Corey: *pensando* ¿Por qué laney dice que no somos tan diferentes? No tenemos nada en común

Carey: ¡corey!

Corey: ¿he? ¿Qué?

Carey: te decía que donde está tú hermana

Corey: Hey, buen punto, no la he visto ¿Dónde estará?

oOo

MIENTRAS TANTO CON TRINA

Mina: hem, trina no es que sea importante, pero… no siento las piernas

Estaban en el centro comercial, mina cargaba a trina quien veía un brillo labial con cara de concentración

Trina: ¡mina! No molestes, estoy viendo si este brillo labial merece tocar mis labios

Mina: p-pero llevo 2 horas cargándote

Trina: pss obvio, YO no usare mis propias piernas y así, ASI QUE DEJA D QUEJARTE Y SIGUE CARGANDOMEEE!

oOo

CON COREY Y CAREY

Corey: ni idea, debe estar haciendo cosas de chicas

Laney: ¡hola chicos! Ya llegamos

Carey: ¿tan rápido?

Larry: si, ya paso una hora

Corey: ¡Hey miren! Ahí vienen kin, kon, kim y konnie

Laney: ¡hola! ¿Cómo les fue?

Kin y kim pasaron ignorándola con cara de pocos amigos

Kin: ¿Dónde está el serrucho?

Laney: ¿Qué le pasa a esos dos?

Konnie: hemmm…

FLASHBAC

_Kin: ¡fenómeno!_

_Kim: ¡homosapiens!_

_Kin: ¡rara!_

_Kim: ¡estúpido!_

_Kin: ¡humana semi-desarroyada!_

_Konnie: CHICOS BASTAAA!_

_Kon: llevan 15 minutos peleando. ¿Qué no pueden llevarse bien?_

_Kin/kim: ¡NOOO!_

_*CLIC*_

_Kin: pero que…_

_Kon: ¡listo! Hasta que se lleven bien usaran estas esposas_

_Kim: ¿¡ ACABAS DE ESPOSARME A ESTE…!?_

FIN DEL FLASHBAC

Kon: Siii, digamos que no fue la mejor idea

Corey: ¿y de donde sacaste las esposas?

Kim: ¿siguen hablando de eso?- dijo molesta mientras kin seguía buscando el serrucho que habían usado la vez que sus grupis los secuestraron

Kin: ¡lo encontré! Ahora solo tengo que cortar las esposas

Kon: ¿Por qué no solo usas la llave?- dijo sacando una llave plateada de su bolsillo dejando a todos de nuevo con cara de póker

Corey: ¿tenías la llave todo este tiempo? -_-u

Kim: comienza a correr- dijo furiosa mientras comenzaba a perseguir a kon con kin detrás

Laney: hem, chicos, yo ya tengo que ir a mi casa

Larry: querrás decir que tienes que ir a MI casa ¬¬u

Laney: ha claro, ya se me había olvidado que estaba en tu cuerpo

Corey: nos vemos mañana

CONTINUARA…

hey! me extrañaron? creo que no u.u si me extrañaron demuéstrenlo, ágamos esto; mientras mas reviews, mas rápido actualizo la historia. ¿les parece?

-smiling moon-


	6. Chapter 6 ¡vamos al cine!

Que hay mundo? un aviso rápido antes de leer el cap n.n ¿No creen que actualizo demasiado rápido? tal vez considere publicar un nuevo capitulo semanalmente, es que no se si ustedes también, pero yo estoy en época de exámenes (si, hago algo además de estar pegada a la computadora XD) y no se si tenga tiempo para actualizar tan rápido, pero bueno. Sin mas retrasos, aquí les dejo las ideas de esta loca e inexperta autora.

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS. CAP 6- ¡VAMOS AL CINE!

En la mañana todos se reunieron en la cochera para hablar de sus intentos para cubrir el cambio de cuerpos.

Larry: y luego tu mama le arrojo el café caliente a tu papa y dijo "¡ESCUCHE ESO!"

Todos: jajaja

Laney: típico de mi mama -u-

Carey: oigan, no sé ustedes pero yo me alegro que mi familia note la diferencia entre corey y yo- dijo sarcásticamente

Kon: kin, kim, ¿Cómo van?

Kin: analizando posibilidades

"Llega trina con mina atrás"

Trina: ¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE?! ¡NO OIGO MIS QUEJAS!- ve a los Newmans (Grojband en el cuerpo de los Newmans)- ¿y estos?

Mina: ¿carey?

Corey no reacciono y carey le dio un codazo

Corey: ¿A? ha, esa soy yo ¿no?

*mina se extraña*

Trina: ¿Qué no eran súper enemigos y así?

*corey le da un codazo a carey*

Carey: hem, ¿lárgate… trina?

Trina: pff, como sea grojbasura, cállense ¡Y NO ME MOLESTEN!- se va a su habitación y mina la sigue

Corey: débil, pero funciono

Carey: pero no convenciste mucho a mina

Corey: supongo que no es tan despistada como parece, sin ofender

Carey: hem, no importa

Laney: chicos, ya me aburrí

Larry: ¿quieres ir al cine? Yo invito

Laney: (sonrojada) claro

Corey: (disimulando sus celos) ¡qué gran idea!

Larry: espera no…

Carey: (enojada) claro que iré

Larry: no yo quise decir

Kon: ¿y que esperan?

Larry: oigan, yo no

Konnie: ¡vamos!

Kin: nosotros nos quedamos aquí

Kon: bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?

Larry: ¡oigan! Yo no voy a pagar

Konnie: tacaño

Larry: ¿¡que!?

Al final los chicos se decidieron por una película de terror y después de pagar (Larry no invito por tacaño XD) entraron a ver la película quedando sentados konnie con unos nachos, Larry y carie compartiendo palomitas, corey y laney compartiendo otras palomitas y kon con un hot dog. Todo iba normal hasta que a media película Larry accidentalmente puso su mano sobre la de carie.

POV LENY

¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hago? Si quito la mano se vería mal y si la dejo, ¿Qué pensaría carie? Ella sigue gustándome, pero, ¿y si yo no le gusto?

POV CARIE

Larry acaba de TOMAR MI MANO? ¿Qué hago? Arg, no puedo pensar nada ¿porque tan de repente me puse tan nerviosa?

POV NORMAL

Larry/Carrie: *pensando* POR QUE NO HACE NADA?!

Larry: (quitando su mano) L-lo ciento

Carie:*sonrojada* n-no importa

Después de eso ambos estuvieron tratando de evitarse hasta llegar a la cochera

Kin: ¡estás loca! Los perros son mejores

Kim: ¡claro que no! Son mejores los gatos

Kin: ¡perros!

Kim: ¡gatos!

Kon: ¡chicos ya llegamos!

Kin: ¿he? hola

Konnie: hem, chicos, talvez no sea buen momento pero… ¿Cómo voy al baño?

Todos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, sabían que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

Carey: necesitaremos una venda y guantes de plástico y… kon, tu tendrás que ayudarla- dijo formulando un plan rápidamente en su cabeza

Kon: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Carey: porque ella está en tu cuerpo, esto es lo que haremos le vendaremos los ojos y usara los guantes para, jem, hacer sus necesidades, pero tú tienes que ayudarla porque tendrá los ojos vendados y no podrá ver nada. Y bueno, está en tu cuerpo.

Kon: pff, ok

Corey: un segundo, YO soy quien crea los planes aquí

Carey: entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¬¬#

Corey: 0.0 hemmm… m-mejor usemos tu plan

Todos: ¬¬u

Konnie: necesito ir al baño 0

Carey: ha, claro

*10 minutos después*

Konnie: eso fue perturbador

Corey: a partir de ahora y durante el tiempo que les tome a kin y kim arreglar esto tendremos que seguir haciéndolo D:

Todos: S:

Larry: oigan yo me voy, si llego tarde a casa mama se pondrá furiosa

Laney: si, MI madre es bastante enojona- dijo algo incomoda por lo dicho por Larry, cosa que todos notaron

Larry: quise decir, TU madre, sabes a lo que me refiero

Laney: claro- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, corey lo noto y cambio de tema rápidamente

Corey: hem, se… han preguntado porque a nuestros padres se les hace normal q pasemos todo el día aquí?

Carey: buen punto, es raro

Laney: oigan chicos, yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego

Corey: hem, laney…?

Laney: ¿Qué pasa?

Corey: te… acompaño a casa de Larry, es peligroso caminar sola de noche

Laney: no gracias, prefiero estar sola

Después de decir eso salió de la cochera con una mueca de tristeza mientras todos la veían extrañados y un tanto preocupados.

CONTINUARA…

¡Yea! que les pareció, ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy aburrido? ¿Mea? ¡comenten! Aun así, sus comentarios son tan cool, que tengo que contestarlos 3

negruu120: he? enserio? hem, ok... ¡a editar se a dicho!

OlionheartO: jejeje, si, estoy haciéndola mas larga, ¡trabajo en eso! w

Fernanda: jajaja, si, si, si, ten paciencia, ya llegara

creppylover: ¡gracias! no será tan largo pero, tengo muchas cosas planeadas para los chicos y chicas *risa malvada*

alexarojo: jajaja, oye, no se lo digas a nadie, pero... tus reviews son mis favoritos! siempre me sacan una sonrisa 3 (favoritismo al ataque XD)


	7. Chapter 7 Nuevos Cambios

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS. CAP 7- NUEVOS CAMBIOS

EN CASA DE CAREY

POV COREY

El odioso ruido del despertador resonó en sus oídos, se alteró al ver que no estaba en su habitación, pero luego recordó lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí; una máquina de helados, dos de hecho.

Experimento lo que era tener una hermana con la que se llevara bien y no intentara matarte a cada rato y lego la hora de ir a la escuela. Cuando llego se encontró con que tenía que ir al auditorio donde se reunió con sus amigos, ¿o debería decir amigas? Omitiendo a Larry, Larry es hombre ¿no?

En el auditorio se preparó para escuchar lo que el director tenía que decir… nee, no es cierto, se puso a platicar con sus amigos-amigas sobre lo pesadas que estaban sus mochilas y otras cosas.

Director: (hablando mediante un micrófono) muy bien chicos, atención

- nadie le hace caso y todos siguen platicando-

Director: ¡atención!

-siguen sin hacerle caso-

Director: ¡oigan!

-alguien le arroja un tomate a la cara-

Director: ¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¡El de la mochila!

Todos: aaaaaa ¬0¬

Director: ¡QUE ME HAGAN CASO ADOLECENTES HIJOS DE SU…!

Antes de que terminara la frase la sub directora llego y le quito el micrófono. El director era un hombre como de 45 años que usaba un pantalón negro formal y una camisa blanca de polo, era pelinegro y estaba un poco calvo. La sub directora era una mujer como de 41 años con una falda azul marino debajo de la rodilla y una blusa blanca de polo que llevaba su cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta.

Sub Directora: jem, bueno chicos lo que el director estaba por decir era que por órdenes de nuestros superiores será realizado un cambio de salones ñ.ñu- dijo mientras evitaba que el director le quitara el micrófono para decir cosas, jem…no muy aptas para ser escuchadas.

Todos en el auditorio comenzaron a murmurar y después de que unos maestros sacaran del escenario al director (quien seguía maldiciendo a medio mundo) la subdirectora continuo- así q ustedes serán cambiados de salón completamente a lazar, ahora, las listas que dicen cuál será su nuevo salón están…

Grojband compartió miradas, estaban en otros cuerpos, pero aún eran Grojband, ¿esto era pura casualidad o kim estaba hablando en serio sobre lo que había dicho la noche anterior? En cuanto pudieron salir se dirigieron hacia las listas y lo comprobaron; kim no mentía. Se dirigieron hacia sus nuevos salones y miraron incrédulos a kim, ella al notar como la miraban, se les acerco

Kim: ¿quieren dejar de verme como si tuviera monos en la cara?

Kin: hablabas enserio 0.0- dijo incrédulo

Kim: ¿lo dudabas?- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura mientras sonreía con orgullo

Larry: que conste que estuve en contra

Kim: wow Larry, cuanto apoyo ¬¬# - dijo sarcástica

Carrie: ¿quieren sentarse ya?- dijo con tono de reproche, pero por su tono de voz entendieron que en realidad quería decir "siéntense y cállense, todos los están viendo" y obedeciéndola todos se sentaron quedando Larry junto a la ventana, carey a su lado, kim al lado de carey y konnie junto a su hermana, ¿o hermano?, mientras que el resto se sentó detrás de sus opuestos. La maestra llego poco después.

Maestra: muy bien chicos, soy la señorita Jin- saludo cordialmente la maestra como de 28 años, tenía cabello negro corto y usaba unos jeans claros y una blusa blanca (ropa típica de un maestro n.-)- para conocernos mejor, ¿les parece si empezamos con un trabajo en equipo? Por favor reúnanse en equipos de 3

En cuanto dijo esto, todos comenzaron a formar sus equipos (kon y konnie fueron los primeros 8D) causando otra pelea entre kin y kim por ver quien estaría en el equipo de sus gemelos.

Kin: ¡yo llegue primero!

Kim: ¡pues yo soy la chica, se caballeroso!

Kin: en realidad físicamente **YO** soy la chica

Kon: kin tiene razón, el llego primero

Kim: pero…

Konnie: es cierto kim

Kim se fue a regañadientes maldiciendo en voz baja a kin el cual le sacaba la lengua triunfante. Al final quedaron; kin, kon y konnie en un equipo. Corey, laney y Larry en otro. Y Carrie, kim y otro chico no tan importante… (-¡oye! Me llamo Brian .-)… es decir, Carrie, kim y BRIAN e.e

Mientras tanto, kim seguía refunfuñando.

Kim: (susurrando) no puedo creer que mi propia hermana no me quiera en su equipo

Carrie: ¡kim! ¡Deja de quejarte y empieza a trabajar! ¿Si quiera pusiste atención a lo que dijo la maestra?

Kim: ¿ya dio indicaciones?

Brian: creo que ni siquiera sabe que estamos en clase de matemáticas _- -u

Kim: ¿¡estamos en clase de mate?!

Carry/Brian: 0.0U

Brian: olvídalo, no contamos con ella U.U-

Carry: si- dijo al mismo tiempo que ambos movían sus bancas de modo que quedaron dándole la espalda a kim

Kim: ¡Nooo! Esperen, por favor, voy a dejar de quejarme, ¡Espereeennn! T0T- dijo llorando dramáticamente

Carry: lo siento, pero ya es demasiado tarde U.U- dijo de la misma manera dramática

Kim: ¡Por favor! Incluso lo hare todo yo T.T

Brian: ¡en serio? -.0

Kim: ¡siii! T.T

Carry: (cambiando su cara de seriedad por una alegre de repente) ¡hecho!

Kim: un segundo e.e ¡ustedes planearon esto desde el principio!

Brian: es que esta actividad esta difícil- se excuso

Carry: ¡si, mira!- dijo señalando su libro el cual kim examino un poco

Kim: pff, ¡¿esto?! Esta súper fácil, solo debemos multiplicar 230001000 X 45600000 y luego…

Brian: ¡Hey, tranquila cerebrito!

Carry: si, no todos somos genios con cerebros súper desarrollados

Kim: ¿ni siquiera lo leíste cierto? Incluso konnie podría resolverlo, creo.

Carry: si, no lo leí, pero dijiste que lo harías todo tu sola ¬¬u

Kim: Arg- dijo fastidiada

Carry: y también dijiste que no te quejarías

Kim: *suspira* ya voy mandona

Carry: ¡Hey!

oOo

EN EL EQUIPO 2

Konnie: ¡Hey! Creo que hay que sumarle 230001000 a 45600000

Kin: en realidad es multiplicar, pero estuvo cerca

Kon: esto es muy aburrido!

Kin: es clase de mate, debe ser aburrido ¬¬u

Konnie: kin, no ayudas _- -

Kin: ¿de qué se quejan? Solo están embarrados en sus bancas sin hacer nada

Kon: como si tu hicieras algo _- -

Kin: ¡yo estoy haciendo todo!

CONTINUARA…

alexarojo2001: aww, aun así, respecto a los animes, de hecho veo toradora n.n

lafan: mmm, no, debe ser tu computadora

carris: aww gracias! n.n

Fernanda: si, jejejeje, me agrada tu imaginación nwn

Dani: ¡bienvenida! *w*

Lafan: ¿¡verdad?!

MAYTHEKILLER03: ¡claro! De hecho tenía un bloqueo y tu idea me súper ayudo

Mindi: sigue leyendo, se pone mejor e.e


	8. Chapter 8 Cosas de gemelos

Hola mundo! Aquí smiling Moon actualizando esta historia, en primero, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews. Enserio, mi hermana (realmente no es mi hermana, es como mi hermana de otra madre) lleva mucho tiempo en y no tiene tantos reviews como mi historia, ¡Grace! *w* Realmente les agradezco *snif,snif* ¡no estoy llorando! TvT ¡no me miren! ¡Lean el capítulo y ya!

Disclaimer: Grojband no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos creadores.

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS. CAP 8- COSAS DE GEMELOS

EN EL EQUIPO 3

Larry: ¡bien! Ya casi terminamos nwn - dijo animado mientras seguía trabajando sin darse cuenta de cómo corey miraba a laney con preocupación.

Corey: oye laney, ¿Estas bien? L

Laney: ¿he? Si, ¿por? o_0

Corey: es que… desde ayer te noto deprimida

Laney: no, solo estoy algo preocupada

Corey: ¿preocupada? ¿Por qué? o.0

Laney: es solo que… ¿Realmente crees que podamos volver a la normalidad, tu sabes, a nuestros cuerpos?

Corey: ¡claro! Kin está trabajando muy duro para lograrlo y kim lo está ayudando, así que no deberías preocuparte, confía en ellos.- dijo sonriendo tiernamente

Laney: si, tienes razón… gracias- murmuro sonrojada, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sonrientes olvidándose por completo del trabajo en equipo

Larry: hem, chicos, no quiero arruinar el momento, pero… creo que olvidaron que estoy aquí –dijo incomodo causando que ambos se sonrojaran y voltearan sus rostros nerviosos- oigan, ¿Por qué están sonrojados?- pregunto con burla causando que ambos se sonrojaran aún mas

Corey/laney: (sonrojados) ¡NO LO ESTAMOS! M

Así que como se abran dado cuenta, ese fue un largo día… ¡y aun no termina!

DESPUES DE CLASES

Kim: (suspirando) uf, que día tan largo, pero que bueno que las clases ya terminaron y…

Kin: (saliendo de un arbusto) ¡Kim, deja de habar sola y sígueme!

Kin: ¡HAAA!- grito asustada al mismo tiempo que sacaba un palo de quien sabe dónde y lo golpeaba en la cabeza- ¡MUEREEE!

Kin: ¡Espera soy yo!

Kim: ¿Kin?

Kin: si, ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?- dijo sobándose la cabeza adolorido

Kim: ¿¡con migo?! ¿Tu porque estas en ese arbusto?

Kin: no hay tiempo, ven te explico en el camino- dijo comenzando a caminar

Kim: (siguiéndolo) ¿Qué pasa?

Kin: esta mañana, en el trabajo en equipo…

FLASHBACK

Kin: y el resultado debe ser…

Kon: oye, ¿querrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Intentamos conversar

Kin: Arg :V

Kon: ¿en que estábamos?

Konnie: hablábamos del helado

Kon: ¡ho, amo el helado!

Konnie: ¡yo también!

Kon: ¿oye, que tal si después de clases vamos por un helado?

Konnie: ¡sí! Y también podemos ir al nuevo parque de diversiones de peasville n.n

Kon/konnie: ¡Siii! n.n

Kin: ¿¡QUEEE!?

Señorita Jin: ¡Kin! ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kim: ¿¡WTF?! ¿¡Tendrán una cita?! ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Kin: lo sé, por eso es que estamos aquí

Kim: ¿detrás de una planta?

Kin: ¿Qué? ¡No! si kon quiere un helado seguro vendrá aquí, venimos siempre

Kim: aja, pero ¿Por qué nos escondemos detrás de una planta?

Kin: ¿tienes una mejor idea?

oOo

Kon: ¡llegamos! Esta es la mejor heladería de la ciudad

Konnie: ¡sí! Kim y yo venimos aquí todo el tiempo- ambos entraron y pasaron junto a una chica de pelo morado corto, blusa de tirantes con detalles morados y jeans negros. Sentada al lado de un chico de cabello negro, chamarra gris y jeans azul marino con un peculiar bigote obviamente falso. Mejor conocidos como kin y kim.

Kim: no puedo creerlo

Kin: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ni siquiera notaran nuestra presencia?

Kim: no, que tu idea de un buen disfraz sea un bigote falso ¬¬#

Kin: ¡Hey! También estoy usando una chamarra

Kim: Arg, voy por un helado

Kin: ¿Enserio? - .-U

Kim: ¿Qué? si no comemos algo seria sospechoso

Kin: mmm, buen punto

oOo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA COCHERA DE COREY

Corey, laney, Carry y Larry veían televisión cuando corey recordó algo…

Corey: Hey, ¿Alguien ha visto a los demás?

Carey: Es cierto, no los he visto

Laney: Jejeje

Corey: ¿Qué?

Laney: ho, es que recordé la vez que Larry, kon, konnie y yo salimos juntos y Larry y yo estábamos tan entretenidos platicando que los olvidamos y terminamos teniendo una cita.

Larry: Jejeje, si, no nos acordamos de ellos hasta en la noche cuando te acompañe a tu casa y nos dimos cuenta de que los habíamos olvidado.

Laney: Aunque en realidad, a ellos les paso igual ¬¬U

Carey: ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Larry: Hace unos meses

Corey: Oigan, he querido preguntarles, ¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

Laney: bueno… creo que hace unos 3 meses

Carry: ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?- pregunto curiosa

Larry: Bueno, yo estaba caminando tranquilamente por el parque cuando…

_FLASHBACK_

_Larry caminaba por el parque quejándose_

_-Aww, estoy adolorido, rayos, le dije a Carry que no debíamos…_

_-¡No! ¡Gato malo! ¡Gato malo! ¡AUXILIOOO!_

_El chico pelirrojo no pudo evitar voltear a ver curioso hacia donde provenía aquel grito que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de donde, o más bien, de quien provenía el grito. Su contraparte pelirroja iba disfrazada de oso mientras huía de un… ¿Leopardo?_

_-¡ALEJATE DE MIII!- grito Laney huyendo del hambriento felino cuando una mano salió de un arbusto y la jalo hacia este- pero que… ¿Larry?_

_- ¿Laney, que estas…?- iba a preguntar antes de que la chica lo interrumpiera_

_- ¡Luego te cuento, está volviendo!- señalo alarmada_

_Larry la condujo rápidamente hasta un árbol ayudándola a subir a este, escapando por el momento._

oOo

Carry: ¿Un leopardo?

Laney: Sip

Corey: oye, ¿no te refieres a esa vez que…?

Laney: ¡A eso vamos!

Carry: ¿Y qué paso después?

Larry: Después descubrimos que los leopardos pueden subir a los arboles…

oOo

_-¡NOOO! ¡GATO MALO! ¡GATO MALO! T0T- gritaban ambos pelirrojos al unísono mientras subían más alto para no ser atrapados por el leopardo, que recién se habían enterado, podía trepar árboles. Cuando oyeron algo alarmante…_

_*CRACKH*_

_-Dime que eso no es lo que creo que es- exclamo alarmada la pelirroja. Pero al chico no le dio tiempo de responder cuando la rama en la que estaban se rompió dejando caer a ambos chicos. Por el movimiento del árbol el leopardo se desequilibró terminando colgando de este._

_-¡Corre, corre, corre!- grito Larry reincorporándose y jalando a la pelirroja._

_Ambos adolescentes corrieron tan rápido como se los permitieron sus piernas hasta llegar a una biblioteca. Cuando ya estaban a salvo, era hora de las explicaciones._

_-¿Dices que todo esto se inició por que el alcalde Mellow los confundió con osos, los encerró en el zoológico, Corey le pidió ayuda a Nick Malory quien inicio una revuelta junto con otras personas y liberaron a todos los animales del zoológico, la cual, por cierto, no fue buena idea?_

_-Resumido…si_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Larry: Nos quedamos platicando y para cuando los animales volvieron a zoo, nosotros ya éramos amigos

Corey: Wow- Exclamo cuando ambos pelirrojos terminaron de contar

Carry: ¿Y de que tanto hablaron todo ese tiempo?

Ambos pelirrojos compartieron miradas cómplices y sonrieron divertidos respondiendo al unísono;

Laney/Larry: De cosas

oOo

Kim: Y cuando Carry dijo "Al menos ya sabemos que esperar la próxima vez que juguemos con una pelota junto a un reactor nuclear", la pelota dijo; "Te golpearía pero no tengo brazos"

Kin/kim: Jajajaja.

Kin: Wow y creí que las cosas locas le pasaban a Grojband

Kim: Las cosas locas le pasan a Grojband, las cosas sobre naturales a los Newmans.

Kin/kim: Jajajaja

Kim: Oye, lo admito, nunca imagine que me divertiría tanto saliendo contigo

Kin: si, yo tampoco, y pensar que si no hubiéramos seguido a kon y konnie no estaríamos en esta cita falsa n.n

Kim: si n.n

Kin: 0.0 oye, un segundo…

Kim: 0.0 donde…

Kin/kim: ¿¡ESTAN KON Y KONNIE?!

oOo

Konnie: y cuando la pelota dijo que golpearía a Carry si tuviera brazos yo le dije; "Déjame ayudarte" y le lancé la pelota a Carry en el rostro.

Kon/konnie: Jajajaja

Ambos bateristas caminaban hacia la cochera mientras comentaban historias sobre sus bizarras aventuras y los líos en los que los metían sus líderes peli azulados. Conversaron animadamente hasta llegar a la cochera, donde se encontraron con Carry, Larry y Laney sentados en el sofá viendo la TV.

Kon/konnie: ¡Hola!- dijeron ambos al unísono

Laney: ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?- saludo cordialmente la pelirroja

Konnie: ¿Y corey?

Laney: Está hablando por teléfono

Corey: ¡Hey! Chicos- dijo entrando a la cochera- justo acabo de hablar con kin y kim, están súper paranoicos buscándolos

Larry: Por cierto, ¿Dónde estaban? e.e

Kon: ho, bueno, solo estuvimos dejando que kin y kim nos siguieran todo el día n.n

CONTINUARA…

Hey, ¿Quieren saber de qué estaban hablando Laney y Larry ese día en la biblioteca? Pues… ¡NO! ja, soy súper malota, tendrán que esperar para saberlo.

Smiling Moon fuera XD

**GumxThief:** si, lo se u,u

**Dani**: De nada n,n me imaginaba que ustedes eran hermanas, solo un par de hermanas podrían pelear así XD

**Fernanda**: Wa, si pero al menos no tienes que lidiar con DOS hermanos, como yo u.u tener dos hermanos HOMBRES es peor T,T

**Carris: **Y lo vuelvo a poner 3 gracias por comentar


End file.
